


Thanksgiving Thrills

by Yuma310



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship/Love, Holidays, Male Friendship, Multi, Romance, Sex, Snowballing, Vaginal Fingering, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/pseuds/Yuma310
Summary: The group was preparing for a gathering for Thanksgiving. The guys started on the grill for cooking the turkey, hams ant other meats. The ladies decide to make fresh appetizers and desserts.





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> Hello, I'm so glad that you all enjoyed my first work. I just found a terrific Idea about Thanksgiving. The ladies are gonna love this. I also want to have a surprise for my buddy

November 23.  
Springfield, IL 

 

. The group decide to celebrate Thanksgiving by renting a cabin at Springfield. It was a nice cabin. Thankfully the temperature was 78* F. The men participated in barbecuing the meats such as turkeys, hams, chickens, etc. The ladies on the other hand, was making appetizers and desserts.

7:00 P.M 

Cindy, Alyssa and Yoko went to a grocery store to purchase desserts and the rest of the things that they need to make these meals for the next day. 

"Okay. Do we have everything?" Cindy asked. 

"Yeah. We do." Yoko responded. She reaches out for the bags to pack up the ingredients, but stopped. "Where's Alyssa?" 

"Who cares, She's doing nothing but get drunk and fuck the guys..." Cindy said while rolling her eyes. Alyssa became angry. 

"You do the same thing, blonde slut!" Alyssa retorted. Cindy became enraged and about to hit Alyssa, but Yoko stopped her. 

"Alright! That's enough!" Yoko Shouted at both of them. We have to go back to the cabin!" The two ladies glared at each other as the trio walked out of the store. As they drove, Yoko suddenly saw an adult store, while Alyssa and Cindy continued to quarrel.

"Hey! stop the car! I want to go inside of this store!" Yoko urged. The girls stopped the car and saw Yoko's face expression of interests. 

"Since when did you start thinking about sex? Did you and David talked?" Alyssa asked suspiciously. 

"No.... I just want to have something sexy. It's not always about sex." Yoko said defensively. 

"Oh... for once, keep your dirty accusations to yourself!" Cindy chided and turned to Yoko. "Sure! we can go inside, but we gotta make it quick, before the guys get done.... okay?" 

"Okay! Thanks ladies!" Yoko happily responded. The trio went inside of the store.


	2. The Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the meats. That's the guys' job! Meanwhile the ladies quickly entered in the adult store. I wonder what they got.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys takes care of the meats and the ladies wanted to have a little fun at the adult shop. This is gonna be interesting.

At the cabin......

"Hey Jim! You have the ham ready yet? I just got done cooking the duck." Kevin asked. He carefully took out the duck and put it in a large blue bowl. 

"Oh.. I forgot.....The ham is still frozen..." Jim replied cautiously. Man, I forgot to thaw it. Jim quickly took out the ham, but Kevin was staring at him impatiently. 

"Jim! seriously, how many brain cells you have?! It suppose to be ready!" Kevin whined. David took the frozen ham from Jim and place it in the grill. 

"Shut up! It's not gonna kill us if we fry it while frozen.... Hams are always fully cooked. David said out of arrogance. 

" Well, If Mr. Salmonella wants to eat raw shit?! So be it! As for ME, I want my food WELL DONE!" Kevin mocked. David gave him a hard glare, as if Kevin hit a nerve with his insults. 

"Mark!" Kevin called. He waved at the old man for attention. 

"What?" Mark responded "Son, I'm on the phone!" The veteran was on the phone with his wife and son to talk about a new house that his wife had bought. Kevin was not the first priority to Mark. 

Jim saw David seasoning the turkey and added stuffing inside it. The turkey was the last meat to be grilled. Jim suddenly thought about George. The doctor was the only one that didn't participate. "Where's George. He ain't doing nothing! I tell you man, George don't do shit!" Jim complained. 

"I agree... He's one lazy motherfucker...." David laughed. Kevin heard the two gossiped about George, which offended him. 

"Lighten up assholes! George got the flu! You both better hope that you don't catch it!" Kevin said as if challenging them. 

" If we get it, then we'll pass it to yo' punk ass!" Jim taunted. Kevin and Jim looked down on each other for a minute until Mark finally stepped in. 

"Stop you two! Now is not the time to bullshit! We gotta get these meats done." Mark Shouted. Looking at the men. 

"When will that be, old man? After you finish with your telephone sex?" Kevin taunted seeing the anger in Mark's eyes, while Jim and David froze in shock. 

"BASTARD!!" Mark roared. He was about to hit Kevin, but David and Jim Blocked him. The old man was stronger than they thought when he was angry. 

"Mark! Mark! Stop!" David shouted. "Calm the fuck down or you'll give yourself a heart attack! You go inside to find the beers. Kevin you go upstairs to check on your lover." David said, but mocked Kevin in the process. 

Mark and Kevin went on their separate ways inside the cabin avoiding each other. Kevin mimicked at David for saying George and him were lovers. Jim and David had an interesting conversation about the ladies. 

"The girls are still gone? What's taking them so long? I miss Cindy and Yoko already." Jim whined 

" And Alyssa?" David asked. She was the last person David would miss so soon. Lately He's been thinking about Yoko throughout the whole trip. He really had a thing for her, but never told anyone. 

" NO..... I don't want to think about her right now.." Jim said. I want to think about Cindy. 

"Cindy?.....ugh...." David said out of disgust. "She's not for you, so why her?"

"Come on, Don't play psychiatrist with me. You and I both know that You wanna fuck Yoko... David. You have the same idea as I do about Cindy. 

"What are you talking about?! Yoko and I are just friends! We'll move on to the next step when we're ready, Got it?!" David growled "Even if we are more than friends. It's none of your business." 

" Ohhhhh... I'm making it my business." Jim said further challenging him. 

"Really? I would say that it's Alyssa who you're really miss, that's why both of you were drooling on each other during our ride here...right?" David counterattack Jim accusation. 

"I'd thought She was yours?" Jim asked. It's obvious that He wanted to know about David's true motives. Jim tolerated him, but he slightly trusted David since their time during the outbreak. 

" NO! My time with Alyssa was over a long time ago and It's gonna stay that way! I don't want her anymore!" David yelled. I've moved on and now I want someone else. Yoko will be mine and I'll be hers, happy?"

"Wow! You said the truth David. Good man.... The truth shall set you free... I see... You're in love with Yoko! Don't worry, I won't say nothing." Jim said. 

"You better not, or it'll be you I'll come after." David warned, but instantly laughed. "Just kiddin." 

Jim nervously laughed too. The guys are still working on their meats but they will be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see about how the guys are doing at the cabin.


	3. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies finally came back from the adult store to prepare for the little meals and desserts. The next day is Thanksgiving and the crew is ready to eat these delicious meals.

Nov, 24, Thanksgiving Day.  
Springfield IL. 

 

The next day the group sat in a round huge table. George didn't make because he still had the flu, however, Cindy would prepare a plate for him. When the group arrived, Jim became the first to pick a seat. The second was Mark who wanted to sit next to Jim. Kevin skipped the other seat next to Mark because they're still on bad terms. Yoko chose a seat which it was across from Jim. Alyssa wanted to sit next to Yoko, but David blocked and stole the seat from her. Cindy decided to sit next to David, who was irritable about it. Kevin finally chose to sit next to Cindy. There was one chair left next to Mark. Alyssa unwillingly sat next to him. There it was , the food and dessert was prepared. Everyone looked amazed about how good that it was going to be. After Cindy prayed and said grace, the others started eating. Minutes later Mark looked at everyone happily. 

"I gotta praise! My wife found a house in St. Louis, MO. It's beautiful!" Mark cheered. Everyone except Kevin congratulated him. It took months for the Wilkins to find the new house. 

"What part of St. Louis?" Cindy asked. 

"Well, It's in Clayton." Mark answered. 

"I heard that town was really nice." Yoko Complimented. She smiled at the old man, David was gazing at her for a while and She couldn't get why. Yoko then looked at him. 

"David is something wrong?" Yoko asked worriedly. David shook his head as if he was coming out of a dream. 

"Yeah.." David said. He began to whisper something in Yoko's ear and she smiled, however, Jim was staring at them and began to study with his eyes. 

"Un Huh.... I see you David... You wanna fuck her... don't you..." Jim whispered to David tauntingly. 

"Shut up....Jim... It's not the time for that...." David whispered defensively. Alyssa saw David's face. 

"David. What are you two talking about?" Alyssa asked out of curiosity. David rolled his eyes and wished that she drop it already. 

"None of your business." David said. 

"Why do you wanna know?" Jim asked suspiciously. He seemed to know that Alyssa still had raw feelings for her ex but David moved on to be with Yoko and there's nothing she can do about it. 

"Because I wanna know!" Alyssa said impatiently. She looked at Yoko. "What's really going on between you two?! I can tell when there's chemistry between people, so you might as well say it... YOKO!!" She demanded and then looked at David. "YOU TOO!"

"NOTHING!!!" Yoko and David shouted. They continued their conversion whispering. Kevin then had enough. 

"Come on guys! Let's not start shit! we're here to eat, not to fight!" Kevin Yelled. 

"Alright I'll change the subject. Let's talk about what we're thankful for. Shall we?" Cindy said. 

I'll go first. I'm thankful for all of you being in my life. Kevin said, but he then pointed at Mark. "Except BIG FOOT sitting over there." 

"Says the man with a clean ass.." Mark retorted. Jim laughed hard, but Cindy gently hit him. 

"I say that I'm thankful for us being alive and surviving Raccoon City." Yoko said cheerfully. everyone was pleased with her answer. 

"Amen to that Kid." Mark said. 

"Me too babe. I'm thankful that you're here...Honey.." David said silkily as he put his arm around Yoko. 

"Really? Awwww. I feel the same way for you David." Yoko said happily as she looked at him lively. Alyssa was glaring at them. 

"Alright, enough with this YOUNG & RESTLESS Shit!!" Alyssa Yelled at the two friends. 

"Why? She's just a friend? Someone's getting a little jealous.." David taunted. 

"BULLSHIT!!" Alyssa shouted. She was balding her fists ready to strike them, but Cindy and Jim intervened. 

" Bitch! You had one too many drinks already! Cut that shit!" Jim yelled. 

"You're ruining this wonderful moment!" Cindy chastised, agreeing with Jim. 

"LET ME GO!!" Alyssa screamed and then glared at David who was holding Yoko, protecting her. "I WANNA KILL THEM BOTH!!" Kevin and Mark finally joined Cindy and Jim by escorting her out of the dining room so she can cool off. 

"That's another thing that I'm thankful for!" David said as he gave Alyssa an evilly smile. The others went back to the table to finish their meals. 

"Now.. Where were we?" Kevin asked out of satisfaction that Alyssa was out of the room. 

"I don't want to know. Jim Said. 

An Hour Later....... 

"Okay is everyone finished here?" Cindy asked. 

"Yes. I can't take another bite." Yoko said while pushing her plate away. 

"But I can...babe..." David said silkily as he was in the mood for sex. "Why don't we have our dessert in the master bedroom?" David was rubbing Yoko's stomach in a circular motion. He worked his way downward into her pussy. 

"Daaavviidd." Yoko moaned. She was being stimulated. Kevin looked at them and thought of an idea that would distract them. 

"I got an idea, Why don't we go to the spool. After all, it's still nice outside." Kevin suggested. 

"You know, that's a good idea." David agreed. 

"Okay! Let's go." Kevin commanded 

"Actually, Yoko and I are gonna stay here to clean up the mess." Cindy said volunteering Yoko. David slightly gave Cindy a glare and looked at Yoko. 

"Why Yoko? Cindy made the mess ALONE and she's gonna clean it up ALONE." David protested. 

"I'm sorry David. I promised her that I will help. I won't forget out dessert in the master bedroom. I promise." Yoko said apologetically. David kissed Yoko very deeply.

"Alright....but, I gotta warn you...Don't go to bed." David teased seductively. Yoko giggled and started helping Cindy while the men including Alyssa went to the spool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow..... The next chapter will be a big surprise.


	4. Clean Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy and Yoko are doing a clean up in the cabin. The others decided to go to the spool. There's more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add this into the story, but this and the last chapter will be explicit. Be aware. Enjoy! ;)

8:00 P.M. The spool. 

 

The men was enjoying themselves at the spool. Alyssa wanted to see if she can get more out of these men. 

"Hey guys! I'm so glad that I get to join you." Alyssa said. She was ready for sex, but the guys felt uncomfortable about her motives. 

"You feel better now? You got a little crazy hours ago." Jim said. All of a sudden Alyssa took off her bikini top and bottom. She was naked. 

"WTF!!" David shouted as if he was embarrassed. 

"Alyssa! What the hell are you doing?!" Mark Asked angrily. Alyssa brought the wine and vodka. 

"Shut up! I'm wanna get fucked tonight!" Alyssa yelled back. The guys was not happy with her behavior. Kevin didn't say a word. He turned around to watch Cindy and Yoko cleaning. 

"Alyssa, why don't you go help Yoko and Cindy with the chores. This party is for guys only!" David Chastised. Her ill manners only made him sick to his stomach. 

"With these bitches?! NO! I rather have a gangbang with you all than be a little house whores." Alyssa protested. The guys realized that she's been drinking too much. She tried to go after David, but he pushed her off roughly. 

"GET OFF ME! DIRTY CUNT!!" David shouted. Alyssa figured that he didn't want her anymore, but David had someone else in mind=YOKO.

"FUCK YOU ASS LICKER!!" Alyssa screamed and then went for Kevin and Mark, but they both rejected her too. 

"Woman you've lost your mind?!" Mark shouted. Mark was a happily married man and he wasn't going to break that for anyone, not even Alyssa. Kevin finally went to cover her, Alyssa refused and tried to fight Kevin off, however, Jim held her down. 

"You need to calm the fuck down!" Jim Said fearfully. es

Meanwhile in the cabin....

Cindy and Yoko was cleaning up for the group. Yoko suddenly felt hot, so she sat down. 

"Yoko, You're okay?" Cindy asked worriedly. Hoping that she wouldn't get the flu. 

"I'm okay. I when I clean, I get hot. Kevin said it was still warm." Yoko responded. 

"I agree. This place is getting warmer by the second. I got a plan. How about we stop for the night and let's have some you-and-I time. How about that?" Cindy suggested happily. It's been a while since she was horny. Cindy missed George because he was still sick, but that wouldn't stop her from wanting to have sex. 

The girls went upstairs to the master bedroom. Yoko showed Cindy the items that she bought from the sex shop. She had a 11in. green inches dildo with frosting inside. Then she had an Indian costume lingerie that was sexy and a liquid lubricant to increase pleasure. Cindy was impressed that it made her horny. 

"These are sexy toys Yoko! I got somethings too." Cindy giggled and pulled out her bag. She bought a blue 11 in. dildo with a belt strap. Cindy also bought a pilgrim costume lingerie. It was blue and white. 

"Wow..... That's cute!" Yoko said cheerfully. The ladies put on their outfits and fixed their faces and went back to the kitchen to have chocolate peanut butter pie. 

As they ate dessert, Cindy was looking out the window to watch the guys and Alyssa. She was disgusted. 

"Look at this, that woman has no shame....." Cindy Complained. She quickly took her eyes off the window. Then Yoko looked. 

"OMG!! What's wrong with her?!" Yoko Asked angrily. I hope she wasn't pissed about me and David. 

"Yoko...Don't let her get to you. She's just jealous because David see something in you that he'll never see in her. " Cindy said trying to comfort her. "David does have the hots for you. I thinks he loves you and you know it." 

"I gotta admit, you are the most beautiful in the group." Yoko said. 

"what makes you say that?" Cindy asked out of curiosity. She seemed to know that Yoko had issues with low self-esteem and want her to think of herself beautiful as well. 

"I see you and Alyssa with perfect bodies." Yoko said. 

"Your's not?" Cindy asked. "Look Yoko, you can't compare yourself with other people. You are just as beautiful as everyone else, so don't ever think of yourself less than that, you hear me?" 

"Yes..." Yoko replied. Cindy suddenly add a piece of pie into Yoko's mouth and then kissed her passionately. Yoko responded the same way. They were sucking their tongues in a circular way. Yoko put more of the pie into Cindy's lips. She was eating the pie from Cindy's mouth. 

"Mmmmmm.....You made some good pie Yoko.. " Cindy said as she was holding her friend. "It's been a while since I had sex. You wanna fuck babe...?" 

"Yeah.. anything for you Cindy.." Yoko happily responded. 

The two went upstairs to the master bedroom. 

At the spool, Kevin saw Cindy and Yoko kissing. 

"Hey David, I saw Yoko and Cindy getting off. You want to watch them with me?" 

"YOKO and CINDY? SURE!!" David said as his eyes widened. The two men got out of the spool to dry themselves off and left. Mark left also to watch TV. Jim and Alyssa were left and they're too drunk to leave, so they stayed.


	5. The Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last and final chapter is for the big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cindy and Yoko are trying some special desserts and they forgot to realize that two people are watching them.

IN THE MASTER BEDROOM....

Yoko and Cindy are making out in the master bedroom. They were kissing and sucking. Cindy pushed Yoko into the bed. She removed her costume, but left the feathers on Yoko's head alone. She added some pie on Yoko's Medium tits. Cindy sucked her tits and licked them in a circular motion. She sucked them hard. Yoko could feel the pleasure from Cindy's lips and tongue. 

"Mmmmm...." Yoko moaned as she took off Cindy's outfit as well. She saw huge tits from the waitress. They were pink and beautiful. Cindy finally stopped and looked at Yoko. 

"You like them?" Cindy asked as she was shaking them into Yoko's face. 

"Yea-Mmmmm." Yoko replied out of the pleasure. She was sucking them hard and slob was coming out. Cindy was in the moment of lusts and passion. She moaned loud. 

"Yes! Yoko! Suck them hard! Baby Suck them Hard!" Cindy sexually moaned which made the two girls want to eat their pussies.

Yoko lied down on the bed and Cindy was on top to do a 69 position. Cindy spread her thighs and Yoko did the same. They were sucking their clits to the point that they became hard. The two women felt intense pleasure, which Yoko was sucking Cindy's clit rapid and licking her pussy. 

"Ohhhhh! I'm coming!" Cindy couldn't hold it much longer. "AHHHH!!" Cindy came all over Yoko's mouth. Yoko drank all of the red wine juices from Cindy's pussy. 

"That was so good!, But it's your turn to come!" Cindy commanded. Cindy bent over to lick Yoko's pussy hard and the clit was getting swollen. Minutes later Yoko was about to come. 

"OH FUCK! I"M GONNA CUM!!!" Yoko shouted and then she came her lime martini squirted inside of Cindy's mouth and on the face. 

"You martini was so good!" Cindy complimented. 

"So was your red wine!" Yoko said. Yoko suddenly saw David and Kevin watching "Whoa!! What are you two doing here?!" 

"Well, we saw you and Cindy getting off with your desserts. Did you save us some?" David asked politely. 

"Yeah! we want some too!" Kevin said. The two women looked at each other and welcomed them in. 

Kevin was wearing blue silk underwear and David on the other hand was wearing underwear that looked like wolf fur Their cocks were hard. 

"So which one you want?" The pilgrim or the Indian?" Kevin asked. 

"I want the Indian! You can have the pilgrim." David answered. 

"Okay! got it!" Kevin said happily. The two men pulled off their briefs and rubbed their cocks and they got even harder. Cindy was sucking Kevin. Yoko on the other have was sucking David. The women were sucking those dicks hard. 

"Ohhh FUCK!" David moaned as Yoko continued to blow him. Kevin was enjoying this too from Cindy. 

"CINDY!!" Kevin moaned her name as he held her head. Minute later they were about to come. 

"Shit I'm coming" Kevin moaned. 

"Me too!" David said. The men came all over Cindy and Yoko's faces. Their chocolate peanut butter cum was delicious. The men had the girls on their back they were began to thrust inside them. As they fuck, the women were overwhelmed by their cocks. David was holding Yoko's tits as he was thrusting. 

"Ohhh David!! Fuck Me!! Fuck Me!!" Yoko moaned. David later turned her into doggy-style position. 

"This is the kind of baking that I've been waiting for Yoko..." David said. Kevin was thrusting Cindy and she couldn't take it either. 

"Kevin yes! yes! Oh! RIGHT THERE!!" Cindy moaned minutes later, Cindy got on top of Kevin to slam her cherries. Kevin was looking at Yoko getting fucked. Her eyes was rolled back from David's hard cock. 

"Yoko....how does his dick feels?" Kevin asked while Cindy was banging him.. David gave him a hard glare and looked at Yoko. 

"Yoko don't answer that.. He knows mine is better than his." David taunted. 

"Awwww......Yesss....!" Yoko moaned loud. Minutes later The men felt something again, and they couldn't hold it. 

"Oh shit! It's here!" Kevin moaned. He was the first to pull out and it squirted inside Cindy's mouth. 

David wasn't finished with Yoko. He was fucking her harder and faster. Suddenly felt something too. 

"Ohh, fuck!! I'm coming!" David yelled. He pulled out and came all over Yoko's face and inside of her mouth. "OHHHHHH! SHITTTT!" 

As both men moaned the two ladies was snowballing with their chocolate peanut butter cum. They finally sucked their cocks to get the rest of it. 

"Wow! That's was fantastic!" Cindy said. She looked at Yoko who was completely satisfied. "You liked it Yoko?" 

"Yes. I love it!" Yoko said as she smiled at Cindy. 

"What about us?" David asked. 

"You both were awesome!" Yoko said. She kissed David. Kevin and Cindy fell asleep. 

"Goodnight babe..." David said. "I love you..." 

"I love you too..." Said Yoko.They too fell asleep. 

The Next Morning... 

Cindy and Yoko woke up to take showers and got dressed. While David and Kevin were asleep, they went to check on Alyssa. They saw Alyssa on top of Jim moaning in pleasure. They were lovemaking. 

"Ohhh, Jim....I love your cock..." Alyssa moaned as Jim rolled her on her back to thrust her in motion. They saw Jim's thick black ass exposed. Minutes later they both were coming Jim pulled out and came all over her body filled with cocoa cum. The both of them passed out from the sex. Cindy and Yoko giggled quietly. David and Kevin joined the ladies. Their eyes widened as they saw the interracial couple. Mark and George saw them also. George felt better. 

"Everyone, good morning .." George said breaking the silence. Alyssa woke up and saw the group watching them and her face was red of anger. 

"WTF!!" Alyssa screamed and Jim woke up too. 

"NOOOOO!!!!" Jim yelled. He tried to cover himself, but it was too late. The roommates saw everything. While the couple were shocked, the group were happy for them, for the first time everything went right for them. Jim and Alyssa couldn't do anything but laugh. The group was after all a family for life.. They was thankful that they had each other. 

 

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with the story. I was late but it's black Friday and we still have thanksgiving food. This is for you MeeMeeHeart777! Enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, MeeMeeHeart777 I just want you to know that I enjoy your works very much and I have a surprise for you! :) 
> 
> I'm not finish yet, but It will be done before the holiday.


End file.
